Shin Masanori
(W.I.P, although to be honest, no one's really going to read this anyways~) Appearance Shin is about five feet seven inches. He has a fit stature, but instead of it revealing muscles he gives off a rather thin appearance, almost as if he’s starving. His jet black hair reaches just above his eyes in the front and halfway down his neck in the back. His right eye color is a deep blue while his left eye is amethyst and he has a small, faint scar running vertically down the right side of his lower lip. Rukongai He normally wears a tattered dark gray robe as a coat of sorts over his brown short-sleeved shirt and his tan pants. He does not own any sandals and neither does he intend to wear some, since he likes the feel of the ground under his feet. Academy Shin wears a blue Shitagi, a white Kosode with blue stripes, and a blue Hakama. While in the Academy he usually does not wear the white socks and sandals, as they feel uncomfortable for him to wear, and he keeps his Asauchi upon his back, with the handle of the weapon raising diagonally over his right shoulder. Personality Shin has been known to be a cold, emotionless person. From his personal experiences in the past he had grown to have trust issues. He has also, to his distaste, shown bloodlust in battle, not being afraid to use brutal means to win. Although it may not seem like it at first, he does have a warmer side to his usual cold and emotionless personality, which includes him showing a deep care for those who cannot protect themselves, and those whom he looks up to he will follow without question. He usually is not afraid to say what exactly is on his mind; even to one that he knows for sure will kill him. This causes others to believe he is fearless, which is not true at all, he just prefers to keep it hidden to not show weakness. Lately though Shin has been slightly more open to others, and he has shown some small signs of awkwardly conduct, which could range from him randomly poking someone has a result of confusion to him full blown having a flash back that would effect his actions. It has not happened enough though that it would effect his overall performance. Background Before his brutal death at the hands of a serial killer Shin was a quiet, reserved boy. He never actually talked to anyone and each day he would read a book. His father, who liked the occasional drink or two, would physically abuse Shin whenever he felt like Shin was trying to act as the leader of the house, which, through the father's eyes may vary from talking back to just simply walking in front of him. The beatings would vary from just a simple punch to the use to whatever was close to him to beat his son down. His mother, whom was a politician, was basically the main support of the family, although Shin never truly liked her as a family member since she attempts to manipulate everyone into doing her bidding. Shin’s twin brother, whom of which was quiet and reserved like himself, would just stay in a secluded area of their 4-room apartment in order to stay out of everyone’s way. Over all, it was a cramped and meaningless existence, filled with many beatings and bills which they couldn’t afford to pay off. Eventually, Shin’s mother and father divorced, his brother going with his mother and himself to stay with his father, who only took his anger about the divorce upon Shin, this time going into violent rants which would end only after Shin was knocked out cold. Sometimes they had to go to the hospital, where Shin was forced to lie and say that he was doing something stupid with his friends that resulted with him getting hurt. For years Shin had lived in this corrupt place with his tyrannical father until one night. On that one night Shin was sleeping after a recent beating and his father was watching television in the living area when suddenly, a knock was heard upon the door of the home. Shin’s father got up from his seat and opened it, only to be met with a knife to the man’s slightly bulging stomach. Shin woke up after his father screamed out loud in pain and ran outside of his room, only to see a man, whom was wearing a black ski mask over his head, jam his serrated knife into his father’s head with a small thunk. Shin himself ran to his father’s bedroom and opened a drawer on the nightstand, which inside it contained a shiny, black 9 millimeter pistol. Right as Shin was about to grab the weapon so he can protect himself, he felt a large, sharp pain in his back, followed by the feeling of some kind of warm substance leaking down from where the main point of the pain came from. He bent backwards slightly but right when he was about to scream in pain Shin felt a leather-gloved hand grab him by the bottom of his chin while positioning the knife upon his throat. With one fast but violent slash from the serrated knife Shin was dead. At first he was confused as he still stood there, but also witnessed his lifeless husk of a body fall down with a small thud. He continued to stare in horror as the stranger carved grisly smiles into his and his father’s mouths before exiting the building. He began to wonder around hours afterward, believing to be in hell since no one paid any heed to him. He witnessed his friends from school still laughing and talking as if he never truly mattered in the first place, and he noticed that even though it has been a few days since him and his father were brutally murdered, no one actually reported anything unusual. Not the strange smells coming from the room nor their being missing. Soon, Shin came across an odd looking bald man wearing black robes with a white undershirt. The man said nothing as he placed the leather hilt of his blade upon Shin’s head, causing him to appear in the Soul Society. Plot Rukongai Academy Abilities Zanpakutō Shikai Bankai Relationships Akito Masanori Shin's adopted brother as a Spirit. Though they both act like they dislike each other, both end up caring deeply for the other, though Shin took up the responsibility of acting like a protector and, when their father is in a drunken stupor, which is basically 24/7, he acts like Akito's guardian as well. Willing to sacrifice life and limb for him, there is no doubt that Shin cares for Akito more than anyone else. Akio Kurokawa A recently acquainted friend of his, Shin does not know what to expect of the guy, though they do seem to get along pretty decently, he also seems a bit too friendly for Shin's taste. Quotes Category:Shinigami Category:Characters